Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an EtherCAT control device, and more particularly, to an EtherCAT control device that may synchronize the timing between a master and a slave and a factory automation system having the same.
Description of Related Art
Owing to a development of communication technology, a convenience of installment and a cost reduction, a plurality of devices may be connected with each other through a network.
An Ethernet for Control Automation Technology (EtherCAT) network is a kind of industrial Ethernet. The EtherCAT network has an updating function with respect to high speed data and controls the timing synchronization among the devices. Generally, the EtherCAT network consists of a master and a plurality of slaves.